


【miu404/志伊】PLACEBO（上）

by 72yizhong



Category: MIU404
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong
Kudos: 17





	【miu404/志伊】PLACEBO（上）

◎『MIU404』同人，志摩一未×伊吹蓝  
◎第十一集剧情的魔改，非常我流，如有任何不适请及时退出

PLACEBO  
（上）

志摩一未刚用毛巾擦掉脸上的水珠，伊吹蓝就打着哈欠走进了进来，分驻所的卫生间只有两个洗手池，并排站下两个成年男性就显得有些拥挤了。伊吹揉着眼睛，咣咣铛铛地把洗漱用品放到台子上，一边打着哈欠一边拧开水龙头。  
“你昨天晚上没睡好吗？”志摩问，他对着镜子用手梳了梳头发。  
“怎么可能？我睡得可好了。啊，牙膏借我用一下。”伊吹一把抓过志摩的牙膏，捏着中间挤到自己的牙刷上，志摩瞥了伊吹一眼，把牙膏拿过来从底端重新推上去。  
“志摩酱呢？难道你失眠了？”  
“……没有。你快点洗，一会儿就出发了。”  
“知道啦～”  
伊吹含着满嘴泡沫欢快地回答道。志摩拿起自己的东西准备离开，推开门时他回头看向了伊吹，从背影看上去似乎没有任何异常，但镜子反射出了伊吹的脸，他正垂着眼睛刷牙，丝毫没有了刚才笑嘻嘻的神情。志摩握着门把沉默了几秒，转身走出了洗手间。阵马已经煮好了四人份的乌冬面，热气腾腾地摆在桌子上。  
其实志摩很清楚伊吹昨晚并没有睡好，他本身睡眠就轻，再加上是在工作，一点声音就能让他醒来。那时外面的天空还是漆黑的，正是夜色最浓重的时刻，志摩却听到了一声关门的动静，他顿时睁开眼睛坐起身，借着留下的一盏台灯的光，看到九重和阵马都还在熟睡，本该在沙发上的伊吹不见了。  
志摩没有惊动其他两人，也没有出去找伊吹，他躺回临时搭起来的床上，盯着天花板上的纹路，不知过了多久，伊吹轻手轻脚地回来了。听着搭档走路和躺下时发出的窸窣声响，志摩才慢慢闭上眼睛，他明白伊吹是从梦中醒来的，也隐约能猜到梦的内容——就像他无数次梦见香坂那样。  
众人眼中的伊吹蓝，应该是被放养着长大的，做事和说话都不经过大脑，凭着直觉横冲直撞，也不明白什么叫反思，没有写日记的习惯，检讨也写得很敷衍，就像一条只懂得向前奔跑的野狗。可就算清醒时回避思考，沉睡时还是会做梦，那些最不愿提及的事情，会在毫无防备的梦中涌入脑海。  
“今天我开车。”出勤的时候，志摩直接拿走了车钥匙。伊吹的手落了空，马上又若无其事地收回来，哼着歌坐进了副驾驶。  
伊吹知道自己撒了谎，他昨晚确实没睡好。他做了一个梦，梦见自己拿着魔法棒从天而降，在那个雨天阻止了冲向丽子的汽车，他将那把红色的雨伞重新递回蒲郡的手中，还对着不知藏在哪里的镜头摆了一个POSE。梦中越是绚丽荒诞，醒来就越是痛苦。伊吹不是魔法少女，他什么都没能赶上。梦，是被压抑的愿望的虚假满足。  
于是在清醒的时候，伊吹便拼尽全力跑得更快，试图追赶上所有稍纵即逝的转折点，但是当危险来临的时候，他还是与那个机会失之交臂，得到了最坏的结果——他的搭档，志摩一未，死在了他的眼前。  
“别开枪……不能……杀了他……”  
额角血几乎已经流进了眼睛，但志摩还是努力睁着看向伊吹。伊吹很想答应志摩，可是在对方呼吸停滞的一瞬间，加入四机搜以来一直拴住他的缰绳也断了，他朝着久住扣下了扳机，枪声在码头的上空中久久回响，向来对这种事暴躁的志摩却安静地躺在甲板上，再也无法冲着伊吹的脑袋来上一拳。  
伊吹放下手枪，靠着墙滑坐下来，抓住志摩的衣领晃了晃，扯着嘴角用欢快的语气说：“志摩……喂，搭档，你说话呀……”果然没有得到任何回应，在嘴角的笑容已经无法维持的时候，伊吹伸出手合上了志摩的眼睛，他的手心有些出汗，湿热地贴在志摩因为失血而发凉的脸上。  
码头的工作人员听到枪声后报了警，桔梗结弦得到消息后也赶了过来，刚下车就迎面看到要被带回去做笔录的伊吹。  
“队长……四机搜还能继续存在吗？”  
桔梗直视着着伊吹，说：“我已经不是你们的队长了。”她美丽而凛然的眼睛流露出某种悲哀的情绪，仿佛沉寂的湖面，只要再多看一眼，伊吹就会溺死在里面，即将窒息的时候，他挣扎着醒了过来。  
“伊吹？”  
床垫因为承重的变化而吱吱呀呀地响了几声，随即伊吹的视野就被暖橙色的灯光点亮，志摩的脸出现在了他的面前，对方显然被他吵醒了。伊吹想要回答志摩，但急促的呼吸却始终无法平复下来，好不容易汇聚起的视线也渐渐模糊了，他胡乱地抓住了志摩的手臂，掌心传递来属于活人的温度。  
“志摩……”  
“嗯。”  
得到轻声的回应之后，伊吹终于能再次看清志摩的脸，他像捕猎一样粗暴地按住对方的后颈，张开嘴冲着那双嘴唇咬了上去，但在确认是志摩的味道之后，伊吹瞬间安静了下来，伸出舌尖小心翼翼地舔舐着险些被他咬伤的嘴唇。  
那一天，四机搜成功逮捕了久住，但志摩和伊吹谁都没有提起吸入了毒品的事情，那两个糟糕的梦成为了他们的秘密，在那之后不久，两人就搬到了一起居住，无论是上班还是下班，都形影不离地待在对方的身边，因为伊吹的身上出现了吸毒后的戒断反应。  
伊吹天生就适合奔跑，强大的心肺功能反而成为了弱点，他吸入的毒品更多浓度也更高，所以状况远比志摩更严重，虽然旁人看不出什么端倪，但作为他的搭档，志摩比任何人都清楚发生在伊吹身上的变化，曾经的伊吹只能算过于野生，但那天之后的他开始失控。而伊吹依然时常做梦，梦的对象增加了志摩，他一次又一次地梦见对方死掉，然将志摩也吵醒。  
志摩不会问伊吹的梦是什么内容，也不会让对方跑出去坐在天台上留来，他打开床头的灯，在柔和的橙调灯光中拥抱，用最原始、最本能的接触确认彼此的存在。两人的心中各自有一块无法被照亮的地方，为了不被梅菲斯托拉进地狱，他们只能紧紧抓住对方。  
在戒断反应中做爱时，伊吹把自己完全交给了志摩，如同一只对主人袒露肚皮的小狗，献出了自己最脆弱最柔软的地方。志摩握住伊吹修长紧致的小腿，将性器钳进对方的体内，深入到难以忽视的程度，酸胀的钝痛令伊吹感觉到了无比的满足，他努力打开自己的腿根，默许并期待着志摩的占有——只要志摩在身边，他就无需担心失控。  
在暖橙色的灯光中，两人的身体模糊成一团交叠的黑影，仿佛相互附着一样，难以区分各自的存在，几十分钟之后，他们才停止了纠缠，伊吹不肯松手，他抱着志摩啜泣般喘息着，眼泪和汗水全蹭在了对方的下巴上。  
“喂！伊吹——伊吹！”  
伊吹猛然睁开眼睛，马上又被刺眼的阳光晃得闭上，他取下挂在领口的墨镜带好后，才去看坐在副驾驶上的志摩。  
“你昨天晚上没睡好吗？”志摩一边问着，一边拿出刚在便利店里买的早餐，他离开了不到五分钟，回来时就看到伊吹趴在方向盘上睡着了。  
“怎么可能～”伊吹欢快地说道，绕过志摩递给他饭团的手，直接从袋子里抢走了三明治，“我睡得可好了。”


End file.
